


Maman

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin doesn't know what to say, F/M, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Shy Dustin Henderson, suspicious Becky Ives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: «Bonjour, madame... Je m'appelle Dustin.» Il regarda Jane pour savoir si il se débrouillait bien. Elle hocha la tête. «Je suis le petit copain de votre fille, de Jane.-Je suis sa seule fille.»
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Kudos: 1





	Maman

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 19!

Dustin était un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait pas de soucis avec les personnes qui avaient des problèmes, quels qu'ils fussent, mais dans ce cas il s'agissait de Terry Ives, la mère biologique de Jane. Et en fait, ce n'était pas elle le problème mais la sœur de celle-ci qui le fixait dans son dos comme s'il n'allait pas le remarquer. Jane serrait doucement la main de sa mère avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Donc, c'est ma maman.

-D'accord...

-Elle était mieux avant que Papa ne lui fasse mal.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est quelqu'un d'incroyable.

-Elle ne fait plus rien aujourd'hui.

-Ouais mais elle a essayé de te sauver, c'est ça? Et de combattre ton Papa.» Il n'aimait pas dire ce mot. «Alors si elle a fait des trucs incroyables à l'époque, elle est toujours quelqu'un d'incroyable même si elle n'a rien fait d'autre d'incroyable depuis.»

La tante de Jane arrêta de le fixer et il l'entendit s'éloigner. Sa petite-amie lui adressa un sourire triste.

«Merci. Tu veux te présenter?

-Elle va m'entendre?

-Elle n'est pas sourde.

-Ouais mais... Elle a l'air quand même perdu.

-Elle t'entend.

-D'accord...»

Il s'approcha de Terry, les mains crispées et moites.

«Bonjour, madame... Je m'appelle Dustin.» Il regarda Jane pour savoir si il se débrouillait bien. Elle hocha la tête. «Je suis le petit copain de votre fille, de Jane.

-Je suis sa seule fille.

-Pardon, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Ma mère comprend aussi.»

Il se demandait comment Jane faisait pour savoir ça mais il n'osait pas le lui demander.

«Je... euh... Je suis content d'avoir rencontré votre fille. Elle est... vraiment géniale. Enfin, peut-être que vous le savez?»

Jane lui sourit et l'incita à continuer. Ses mains attrapèrent son pull pour ne plus se battre ensemble.

«Euh... Je suis... Je suis content de vous rencontrer aussi? Enfin, je... Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure condition pour nous rencontrer mais... Je...

-Est-ce que ça va?»

Il fut surpris par la voix de Jane.

«Tu es plus causant d'habitude.

-Je dois bien avouer que j'ai plus l'habitude de voir les réactions des gens pour me repérer dans mes mots.

-Oh. Tu veux que je lui parle pour toi?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller.» Il se tourna à nouveau vers Terry. «Je fais ce que je peux pour être un bon petit-ami, si ça peut vous rassurer?»

Le rire de Jane le fit rougir honteusement.

«Pourquoi tu rigoles?

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien drôle.

-Ça l'est, je te le promets. Ma mère t'aime bien.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre?» Il remarqua alors qu'elle s'essuyait le nez. «Évidemment... C'est plus facile comme ça.»

Elle rit à nouveau puis se redressa. Elle tint encore la main de sa mère un instant, la caressant du pouce, avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner lentement.

«Tu viens? On devrait la laisser se reposer.»

Dustin prit sa main pour la suivre.


End file.
